


Carry me

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: It was a hard day for Lena and Kara comes over for date night and suddenly her day was the best day ever.





	Carry me

It had been a long day. Old white men had been talking down to her for hours in meetings and Lena was over it. She had just gotten home and she was ready for a nap. It was Wednesday and that meant date night. This week was Kara turn to organise something and as much as Lena was looking forward to it she just wanted sleep with Kara by her side. Lena set an alarm so that she’d be awake in time to get ready before stripping down to her underwear and falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillows. Her alarm didn’t go off and so she overslept.

Kara had just arrived at Lena’s place entering the apartment with her key when Lena didn’t open the door when she had previously knocked. She made her way trough the apartment looking for her girlfriend only to find her passed out in bed. Kara knew that Lena was only ever like this after a long day. So Kara changed her plans. She went and picked up some takeaway and a couple of bathbombs before returning to Lena’s apartment. 

Kara set the takeaway on the counter before going to the bathroom where she drew a hot bath and then went to wake up her girlfriend. Kara walked into to bedroom where left soft kisses across Lena’s collarbones and neck in an attempt to wake Lena up. Lena started to stir.

“Hey sleepyhead. Long day?” Lena mumbled an affirmative response into the pillow. “Come on I’ve just run a bath and I’d sure like some company,” Lena rolled out of the pillow. She looked up at Kara with tired eyes and Kara felt herself falling for Lena all over again.

“Carry me?” Kara rolled her eyes but preceded to pick Lena up carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. Kara slowly put her girlfriend down before picking up the bathbomb options.

“So which one do you want?”

“The blue one. It looks like your eyes. Can you get my bra it’s too much effort right now,”

“Of course my love,” Kara undid Lena’s bra and the straps fell from her shoulders leaving the garment on the floor. Kara herself had started to strip. She was down to her underwear when she paused and quickly pulled out some candles setting them along the counter before lighting them. Lena dropped the bathbomb into the bath watching how it dissolved in the water. Kara finished undressing before turning off the lights and sliding into the bathtub. Lena got into the tub leaning her back against Kara’s front. She felt Kara’s strong arms wrap around her. Lena lent back nuzzling her face into Kara’s neck leaving soft kisses to the tan skin. “Bad day or was it just long?”

“Both. Those old men on the board need to die. Their views are so different to what L-Corp stands for so it makes life unnecessarily difficult. I had meetings with them all afternoon and it took it out off me. I’m sorry if I ruined your plans,”

“You could never ruin my plans. Honestly this is better than what I had planned to do,”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Babe all I want in date night is to spend time with you and I’m spending time with you right now and it’s really nice,”

“Yeah it is. How was your day?” said Lena curling into Kara.

“I was alright. I just finished up an article and started working on an idea for my next one,” Kara held Lena tighter against herself. She dropped a kiss to the top of Lena’s head, just enjoying being close to the woman she loved.

“Sounds like fun,”

“It was,” The two women stayed in the tub talking about anything and everything while sharing soft kisses. They stayed there until the water was too cold for them stay there any longer. Lena reluctantly got out helping Kara up once she was out. 

They both dried off before putting on robes. They headed out to the kitchen where Kara reheated their dinner. 

Once they had finished eating they made their way back to the bedroom. They disrobed and then got under the cover where their legs tangled and cuddled into each other. That feeling, that was home. That’s when Kara knew.

“Hey babe,”

“Yeah?” Lena propped herself up on one elbow to look down at Kara. Kara was looking at her with so much love in her eyes. Lena thought she’d never looked so beautiful.

“Marry me,”

“I’d love to. I love you,”

“I love you too,” When they final fell asleep that night it was the best sleep they’d ever had. They felt so loved. Sure that day hadn’t been the best for Lena until Kara got there but it had become the best day of her life so far. The proposal wasn’t what she thought she wanted but it was all she needed. Honestly she couldn’t think of a better way for it the happen.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I never knew what to title these things but hey it’s fine. Anyways I hope you liked it don’t forget to show me some love. Until tomorrow


End file.
